La légende des deux
by Phebe83a
Summary: Quand 4 de nos chevaliers se retrouvent dans un autre monde sans cosmos mais avec de la magie et avec une gamine infernale. Genre aventure romance et un brin d'humour. Attention Yaoi MuSaga et CamusMilo.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à leur auteur.

Couple : Saga/Mù et Milo/Camus à venir

Genre : Héroïque fantaisie, berf magie, monstre, dieu et autre ?

Premier chapitre en collaboration avec Didi gemini

Ne demandez pas où je vais, j'en sais rien on verra bien où on atterri. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La l****é****gende des deux**

Quelque part, deux jeunes magiciennes étaient penchées sur de vieux grimoires. Elles les étudiaient avec ardeur, cherchant ce petit quelque chose, qui pouvait leur manquer. Leurs recherches allaient arriver à leur fin, rien dans les écritures ne leur était inconnu. Certains auraient dit qu'elles étaient arrivées au sommet de leur art, et pourtant, le projet qu'elles menaient ensemble dépassait de loin les autres magiciens. Elles avaient fixé le jour, et depuis elles cherchaient dans les papiers poussiéreux, une certitude ou une fuite pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elles allaient accomplir. Plus qu'un jour, un tout petit jour.

Sans se concerter, chacune prit les objets qui leur seraient nécessaires. Elles gagnèrent le toit plat de la battisse et commencèrent à poser leur chargement. Les préparatifs achevés, elles se placèrent face à face. Un étrange spectacle que cette blonde qui ressemblait à un ange avec ses yeux bleu et sa robe blanche devant une fille aux cheveux de jais et toute vêtue de noir. Toutes deux se ressemblaient un peu. Elles étaient aussi jolies que dissemblables. Elles se complétaient.

La blonde tendit la main vers un coupe remplie d'eau, invoquant l'élément liquide qui se mit à déborder, la brune effleura les flammes jaunes au dessus du foyer qui en réponse à son appel montèrent plus haut. La magicienne en robe blanche leva souplement le bras, écarta ses doigts, et un léger vent se leva. La jeune fille de noir vêtue leva à son tour la main, et tout sembla se figer autour d'elle. Elles pouvaient seulement voir l'eau qui coulait, le feu qui dansait et le léger vent souffler. Mais le temps venait de s'arrêter, plus rien ne bougeait. Les éléments convergèrent en un point entre elle, formant une sphère. Sous les mains blanches qui s'agitaient naissaient des atomes qui se regroupaient. Lentement la sphère perdait de son éclat et se faisait de plus en plus massive. Elles s'écartèrent un peu, le sol avait disparut et debout dans le néant comme suspendues elles façonnaient l'étrange ballon. Des couleurs apparurent sur la sphère, un léger relief.

Leur œuvre se formait, doucement. Elle sembla grossir encore. La nouvelle planète se rapprocha d'une étoile avant de trouver son orbite. Satisfaite elles regardèrent au tour d'elle, il ne manquait plus que lui le cinquième élément, Ibo, la source de vie. Elles se regardèrent, sans dire un mot. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour s'exprimer, ce moment était fort, elles étaient bientôt à la fin. Leur création serait bientôt terminée. Fermant à demis les yeux, elles se concentrèrent, et un halo de lumière les entoura.

Elles perdirent un instant leurs esprits et se retrouvèrent sur le sol, elles contemplèrent leur œuvres, les bases de la vie avaient été jetées, il leur restait à la faire évoluer. A regret les deux filles se séparèrent partant chacune d'un coté. Bien du temps s'écoula pendant que le monde devenait monde, jusqu'à ce qu'elles gagnent chacune un lieux pour se reposer.

An 1585 de Mirama

Le prince Guwen promenait dans les allés du château de Biork, son regard passa rapidement sur les monceaux de fleurs qui l'entouraient. A son coté cheminait la jeune reine Liviana avec ses suivantes. La souveraine pour ses seize ans affichait un teint de lait et une opulente chevelure blonde bouclé, elle était fort belle, si en ce jour elle n'avait eut l'air lasse. Derrière les sourires de façade se murmurait déjà qu'elle souffrirait du même mal que ses parents, les complots pour sa succession se nouaient. Des tumultes éclataient de-ci delà rendant l'air du palais irrespirable.

Le ministre Elming aperçu un secrétaire accourir, il lui fit un petit signe et lui prit le parchemin. Il rompit le cachet survola le contenu puis le relut deux fois, des troupes inidentifiées avançaient sur le château, il calcula rapidement quand la missive avait été rédigée, la vitesse moyenne des troupes, si elles devaient passer à l'attaque elles seraient sur eux à la nuit. Quel que chose clochait au châteaux, déjà en se servant de l'eau d'une carafe de la reine un goût amer l'avait inquiété. Dans ses jeunes ans il avait étudié la magie et les plantes, il avait reconnu le goût d'un poison. Il s'était rapidement enfermé dans son bureau où il avait conçu une protection spéciale pour la jeune fille. Il pensait avoir écarté le danger, mais visiblement il s'était trompé.

Le ciel semblait noircir un peu comme si un orage s'annonçait, la cour amorçait son retour à l'intérieur. En quelques minutes une nuit d'encre avait recouvert le château. Elming consulta l'horloge qui indiquait le début d'après midi, il y avait une sorte de bourdonnement dans l'air. Une excitation, depuis la fermeture des portes, les habitants fébriles attendaient le début du siège. Aux pieds des murailles les torches de l'armée inconnue se rapprochaient dans un rougeoiement sinistre. Le ministre avait réclamé la reine et c'était serré avec elle et la garde dans la bibliothèque. L'antique horloge égrenait les heures, dans le silence chacun l'oreille aux agués cherchait à identifier chaque craquement. On entendait l'ennemi se rapprocher, les premiers coups de bélier contre les portes. Les pas des hommes qui se rapprochaient lentement, les ordres qui parvenaient en murmure.

Au fil de l'avancée ennemie la garde enfermée avec eux s'allégeait, les hommes rejoignaient les combats. Les chandelles chancelaient dans la grande pièce, un souffle plus fort les plongea dans le noir. Le feu de la cheminée faisait naître des ombres mouvantes. Brutalement le bourdonnement devint assourdissant, une odeur nauséabonde envahit les lieux et les battants qui fermaient la bibliothèque volèrent en morceaux. Les quelques hommes présents sortirent leurs armes et foncèrent sur l'assaillant encore invisible. La forme noire indistincte réduisit les soldats en une charpie rouge, la faible lumière dévoila une sorte d'insecte géant. Une carapace noire luisante, huit pattes et une tête pourvue de mâchoire.

Elming recula d'un pas, la jeune reine terrorisée était recroquevillée contre le mur opposé à la créature. Le vieil homme traça dans l'air un symbole et prononça quelques mots, une boulle de feux se forma devant lui et fondit sur la bestiole, un rugissement sinistre surgit. Il recommença encore, l'insecte voulut le dévorer mais dévia sous la douleur. Le magicien à travers le brouillard de fumée et de pages à demies calcinées qui voletaient constata le peu d'efficacité de son arme. Décidé il réarma son bras faisant naître le feux, l'animal contre attaqua et l'envoya s'écrasé conte un mur. Dans une demie conscience il entendit les hurlements de la souveraine et des cris plus aigus. Péniblement il tourna la tête vers la petite fille qui hurlait Yarias. Il retraça le charme en se précipitant devant la fillette. Il sera la petite, sa fille adoptive contre lui. La sphère enflammée percuta la carapace et quelque chose le transperça. A genoux l'enfant toujours dans ses bras il commença un étrange texte.

« Plus pure que le jour et plus noire que les ténèbres, les mains créatrices se sont tendue dans le néant …

Yarias – Pépé !!!

L'enfant se sépara du vieil homme et s'avança vers la créature un hurlement suraigu retenti toujours plus fort, plus douloureux. La fillette se détachait dans un halo de lumière sombre. L'insecte gesticulait, se tordait sous ce cri jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui. Quand Guwen entra dans la pièce évitant les restes abominables sur le sol, la petite fille de cinq ans à peine, debout immobile pleurait, il chercha des yeux la reine. Il la trouva inconsciente dans les débris d'étagères et de papier, le souffle hésitant.

Yarias – C'est le poison, l'odeur de ce monstre.

Guwen – Le poison ? Elming !

Yarias – Pépé… Plus pure que le jour et plus noire que les ténèbres, les mains créatrices se sont tendues dans le néant, les deux sœurs règnent sur le monde. Je vous en prie par les pouvoirs anciens aidez nous.

Quelque part dans une cathédrale minérale, une femme en noir assise sur son trône de pierre sembla bouger, à moins que ce ne soit la goûte d'eau qui en tombant du plafond troubla l'immobilité du lieu comme la surface du bassin.

Athènes sanctuaire d' Athéna.

« J'ai une histoire pour toi, il était une fois dans un pays lointain une légende.

Plus pure que le jour et plus noire que les ténèbres,

Les mains créatrices se sont tendues dans le néant,

Les deux sœurs règnent sur le monde.

Elles sont la vérité

Le pouvoir d'où naquit la vie

Et qui s'est perdu.

Dans un vieux château une petite fille centenaire battit un monstre, le vieillard est mort et la reine s'endort. Seul reste le prince face à ce qu'il ignore. Et toi l'aideras tu ? Sauveras tu le monde ? Seules les mains créatrices ont le pouvoir.

Hum mm, un rêve ? Oui un rêve.

Le chevalier grogna, pesta contre son matelas inconfortable, se retourna et se résolu à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tomba sur les bouts de bois et de papiers près de son visage. Surprit il s'assit et croisa le regard d'une petite fille brune. Il détailla le reste de la pièce ou le même fouillis régnait, trois corps étaient allongés à terre, un vieillard et une jeune fille plus loin avec un homme à ses coté. Il repensa à « le vieillard est mort et la reine s'endort. Seul reste le prince » et lui il faisait quoi là ? Il regarda mieux les autres corps, Mù ? Saga ? Et Camus ? Non ils dormaient comme lui il y a quelques instants.

Yarias – Elles ont répondu. Vous êtes des magiciens ? Des alchimistes ? Des sorciers ? C'est quoi ces tenues ? Bon y a pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut figer le temps pour garder la reine en vie. Vous attendez quoi ?

Mù – suspendre le temps ?

Milo – Mais c'est impossible !

Yarias – hein ??? Mais c'est à la porter d'un novice !

Mù – Où sommes nous ?

Yarias – Au château de Biork. Vous venez d'où ? De l'est au delà de la grande barrière ? Du Sud le pays des glaces ? Du nord brûlant ? Je ne reconnais pas vos vêtures ?

Saga – On vient de Grèce.

Yarias – Je connais pas. Bizarre. Et c'est quoi votre spécialité ?

Milo – On est des chevaliers.

Yarias – C'est une plaisanterie ? Le rang le plus bas de la noblesse. Quoique ça ne surprend pas avec vos tenues débraillées.

Ils firent un rapide tour de leur allure, pieds nus en pyjama pour Mù et Camus torse nu pour les deux autres.

Yarias – Elles sont peut être trop vieilles, elles sont devenues gâteuses.

Mù – de qui parle tu ?

Yarias – Mais d'elle les sœurs.

Milo – Le rêve ?

Yarias – Vous savez faire quoi ? Au moins vous battre ?

Milo – Ca oui

Yarias – Alors armez vous vite !

Mù – Nous armer ?

Yarias – prenez les armes des soldats morts.

Saga – Sacré Gamine.

Mù – Oui, tu crois que nous avons nos cosmos ? Je sens plus les vôtres.

Camus – C'est mal parti.

Yarias – dépêchez vous ils montent dans les escaliers et ils sont nombreux. Les voila !

Les premier hommes entrèrent une bonne dizaine, les chevaliers hésitèrent mais les assaillants engageant le combat par reflex ils se protégèrent. Le combat traînait en longueur, les armes étaient lourdes massives et pas bien maniables.

Guwen – Ils sont nombreux et d'autres vont arriver. Ma reine ? Réveillez vous !

Yarias – Mais c'est pas possible ça, faut toujours tout faire soit même.

La fillette se concentra, les gestes des assaillant ralentirent jusqu'à devenir imperceptible.

Yarias – Vite par là, le réduit il a un passage qui donne dehors ! Prince portez la reine. Toi là aides moi faut pousser ce meuble. Voila ça suffira vite, donnez moi une torche là.

Elle mit le feu à tous ce qui voulu s'embraser, transformant la bibliothèque en une grande fournaise.

Mù – On y va.

Il attrapa la petite dans ses bras et s'enfonça dans le passage à la suite des autres.

Milo – Ca va ? On y voit rien.

Yarias – Vous avez cas être magiciens.

Saga – Oui mais on l'est pas.

Guwen – C'est encore loin ?

Yarias – Oui on sort de l'enceinte à quelques mètres des portes.

Milo – Et après ?

Yarias – On fonce il faut atteindre une cachette avant le jour, y a un temple à quelques heures de marche.

Saga – Quelques heures ?

Camus – On sort enfin.

Yarias – par là sous les arbres on ne nous verra pas. Tu peux me poser s'il te plait.

Mù – Oui bien sûr.

Ils avancèrent le plus rapidement possible dans le noir, ils se glissaient entre les arbres, alternant les zones boisées et découvertes.

Aie

Milo – ça va ?

Camus – Oui c'est bon j'ai trébuché.

Yarias – Vites ! Vites ! A couvert ne respirez pas, ne bougez pas, ne parlez pas !

Guwen – Par tout les dieux c'est quoi ?

Yarias – Ce qui nous a attaqué au château. Ne bougez pas ! Grr il nous a sentit.

Guwen - Où allez vous !

Yarias – Taisez vous, je vais nous en débarrasser.

Le drôle d'insecte passa prés de la gamine, elle effectua plusieurs gestes des mains et la vitesse de l'animal augmenta, la petite semblait se télépoter. Quelques minutes plus tard le monstre tomba au sol pour ne plus bouger.

Yarias – Je suis crevée, dis tu veux bien me porter.

Elle planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux du bélier qui lui tendit les bras.

Mù – Tu lui as fais quoi ?

Yarias – J'ai accéléré sont développement jusqu'à sa mort. J'ai sommeil. Je vais dormir, faut aller par là.

Milo – On dirait Saorie version gamine

Saga – En plus utile.

Milo – M oui.

Saga – Ca va camus ?

Camus – Oui

Saga – Mù ?

Mù – aussi

Saga – Et vous ? Je peux la porter.

Guwen – Volontiers. Merci.

Leur marche semblait interminable, le ciel commençait a blanchir à son extrémité quant la fillette se réveilla. Elle désigna de sa menotte le toit d'un édifice encore à demi caché. Ils pressèrent le pas pour les derniers mètres. Le prince hésita à taper à la porte de bois sur le coté. Yarias elle tapa un bon coup avec le butoir. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années ouvrit la porte après un certain temps.

Yarias – Nous avons fait une longue route et sommes fatigués, je demande asile à ton dieu car il fait partit des cents.

« Alors soyez les bienvenue »

L'homme les fit passer par le jardin puis dans un corridor

« Le puit et là »

Et un peut plus loin il leur désigna une salle assez grande sur le sol se trouvait des tas de végétaux.

Camus – C'est quoi ?

Guwen – Sur quoi on va dormir.

Mù – Et se laver ?

Yarias – Y a le puit pour ça. Je vais vous demander des vêtements et des chaussures vous faites pitié.

Les cinq hommes se dirigèrent vers le puit, l'eau était assez froide, ils firent rapidement un brin de toilette. Pour revenir dans la pièce précédente. Un repas avait était déposé sur la table. C'était pas grand-chose, du pain, un potage et des légumes. Chacun avala son repas en silence. La petite attrapa deux couvertures l'une pour la reine toujours inconsciente qu'elle couvrit puis elle s'enroula dans la deuxième et s'étendit sur une paillasse.

Les quatre chevaliers l'imitèrent, s'installant prés les uns des autres.

Saga – je regrette mon lit

Mù – C'est sommaire

Milo – pour une fois ça suffira.

Mù – Pourquoi cent dieux ?

Yarias – Par ce que nous on en a cent, sinon t'as le monothéiste intolérant, ou le deuxième qui sert à rien et qui est ennuyeux à mourir, après tu as les quelques … Laisses tomber. J'ai sommeil, bref suivant les peuples on varie entre les quatre possibilités.

Mù –Désolé.

Camus – bonne nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Les chevaliers sont toujours pas à moi et zut ! Mais le reste oui. Na !

Milo et Camus nous font un petit calin pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

**La l****é****gende des deux 2**

Yarias – debout !

Guwen – hum ?

Yarias – allez debout, le nuit va plus tarder il faut partir.

Les cinq hommes encore à moitié endormis s'assirent.

Saga – Allez où ?

Yarias – Mettre la reine en lieux sûr.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés, pendant que la petite fille remplissait des écuelles d'un brouet épais en leur tournant le dos. Ils se levèrent l'un d'eux chancelant vite rattrapé par un de ses amis.

Milo – Camus ça va ?

Camus – J'ai dû me fouler la cheville. C'est bon.

Ils laissèrent le verseau seul le temps de faire quelques ablutions, l'eau leur parut encore plus froide que la veille. Ils firent de leur mieux pour être présentable, lissèrent rapidement leurs cheveux avec leurs doigts. Mù sourit face au spectacle qu'ils donnaient, ils ressemblaient plus à des vagabonds qu'à autre chose. Le bélier attrapa un des linge prés de puit et le mouilla dans le seau. Il regagna la pièce où ils avaient dormis. La petite était occupée à plier les couvertures, il en profita pour rejoindre Camus toujours assis sur sa paillasse et lui tendre le tissu trempé. Il grimaça en le posant sur sa cheville enflée et remercia Mù.

Yarias – vous venez manger oui ?

Milo – On arrive.

Yarias – Mais encore ? On a de la route à faire.

Guwen – Nous avons un blessé, il vaudrait mieux attendre demain.

Yarias – Un blessé ? Ha c'est que ça.

Milo – Ca se voit que c'est pas elle.

Camus – Milo si te plait.

Yarias – Voyons voir.

La gamine se glissa jusqu'au chevalier, contempla le linge, pencha la tête et souleva d'un geste vif la jambe du verseau. Surpris il tomba allongé sur le dos, un pied en l'air. Il se tendit en sentant les doigts de la petite effleurer l'articulation. Il soupira rassuré en la trouvant plus douce qu'elle en avait l'air, c'était presque agréable, pourtant sa main se trouvait parfaitement sur la blessure.

Yarias – Voila ! C'est presque guéri.

Tous – Guéri ??

Le chevalier du froid porta ses doigts sur sa cheville, puis se leva.

Milo – C'est génial !

Saga – Mignonne et utile.

Yarias – Bien sûr qu'est ce que t'imagine, Et c'est pas un raison pour gambader. Manger et habillez vous.

La brunette leur tendis leurs assiettes, guères plus engageantes que celles de la veille, ils avalèrent rapidement leurs contenus puis prirent une pile de vêtement chacun. Saga se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon, pendant que le bélier et le verseau enlevaient leur veste de pyjama. Mù rougi en voyant Saga dans le plus simple appareil, il toussota. Les deux autres torses nus semblaient attendre quelque chose, un ange passa.

Yarias – Vous vous fichez de moi ! C'est pas possible on dirait des fillettes !

La gamine sortit en claquant la porte.

Saga – Mais vous avez quoi ?

Mù – heu rien !

Milo – Ca ne te gêne pas de te déshabiller devant la gosse, nous oui.

Ils passèrent rapidement les tenues, et replièrent leur affaire avant de rejoindre Yarias qui les attendait avec Guwen et la reine. Aux pieds de le petite se trouvait des sortes de sacs, elle leur désigna de sa petite main.

Yarias – On auras besoin de ça nous, en avant trois jours de marche.

Guwen – Trois jours ?

Yarias – Allez en route !

Le groupe s'élança à sa suite Saga prit la dame endormie sur son dos et les autres les sacs. Ils leurs semblaient avancer d'un bon pas, le temple semblait bien loin derrière. La route était bordée de quelques ruines et d'arbres. Plus avant une forêt cachait l'horizon. La nuit s'éclaircissait de plus en plus quand enfin ils atteignirent le couvert des arbres. Yarias continua devant à travers les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'elle les considéra assez loin de la route. Elle se retourna vers les hommes leur faisant signe d'arrêter.

Yarias – On va faire une pose. Y a le nécessaire dans les sacs, des vivres et des couvertures.

Milo – Manger !

Yarias – Oui et dormir un peu. Hé ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Comment vous vous appelez touts les quatre ?

Les quatre chevaliers se représentèrent.

Yarias – Donc Camus ta cheville ça va comment ?

Camus – Très bien, merci.

Yarias – Bien ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça encore ? Vous avez jamais vu de guérisseur ou quoi ?

Mù – D'où on vient c'est plus long à guérir.

Yarias – Vous n'avez pas de magie ? Non ? Comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

Mù – Je dormais et j'ai fais un rêve bizarre.

Milo – un peu comme une prière

Saga – C'était une voix de femme.

Camus - et ça se finissait comme une histoire

Yarias – une prière ? « Plus pure que le jour et plus noire que les ténèbres, les mains créatrices se sont tendues dans le néant, les deux sœurs règnent sur le monde. » c'est ça ?

Mù – Oui

Yarias – Alors se sont bien elles, mais elles fichent quoi ! Vous venez d'un autre monde ? Je comprend pas, mais pourquoi. Reprenez des forces on repartira dans quelques heures.

Le scorpion reçut des main de Guwen un pain et un sorte de bloc de viande séché, regarda dubitatif les deux et le couteau qu'il lui tendait. Il imita le prince coupa un bout de chaque et essaya d'avaler les deux.

Milo – On mange toujours aussi mal dans votre monde ?

Le prince étouffa un fou rire.

Guwen – Non là on bat des records, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir connu pire. La cuisine de château et un délice que j'aimerais retrouver.

Milo – C'est juste qu'on tombe mal.

Yarias – Vous n'allez pas me faire les difficiles en plus, vu les circonstances vous devriez être heureux d'avoir de la nourriture. Je vous rappelle qu'on est en fuite.

Saga – J'attraperais bien un lapin.

Yarias – Pour faire quoi ? Jouer ?

Milo – Bha non pour le manger.

Yarias – Ca va pas idiot ! Pas de feu ! On est en fuite !

La petite sourit en voyant le verseau prendre sagement une couverture et aller s'allonger un peu plus loin. Elle s'installa sur la couverture près de la reine et regarda les hommes s'installer. Elle fit semblant de dormir et vit Milo s'installer contre Camus et les deux autres en faire autant. Elle s'amusa de les voir changer de position au fil du temps. Le verseau dormait la joue sur l'épaule de Milo et Mù à demi allongé sur Saga. Vraiment mignon les petits. Elle laissa filer les heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith. Elle se releva, les réveilla les uns après les autres, elle ressortit de la nourriture et de l'eau pendant qu'ils s'étiraient. Ils ravalèrent chacun quelques bouchées. Les affaires furent vite rangées, Camus s'apprêtait à porter la dame quand il se trouva face à la fillette les bras croisés qui le regardait hostilement.

Yarias – Non ! Toi tu prends un sac, déjà que tu ne devrais pas autant marcher.

Le verseau échangea avec le bélier, ils allaient prendre la direction de la route.

Yarias – C'est par là, il fait jour, sous les arbres on nous verra moins.

A contre cœur le groupe la suivi entre les troncs et les branches basses qui s'accrochaient dans les vêtements ou leur cheveux. Sous le feuillage il faisait sombre, et ils trébuchèrent quelques fois sur des racines. La progression se faisait lente. Les chutes plus nombreuses, enfin les végétaux devinrent moins denses, elle déplia sa carte et les laissa quelques minutes. Elle réapparut tout sourire d'entre les fourrés.

Yarias – j'ai trouvé ou passé la nuit, y à un bras de rivière asséché, dans le coude ça fait comme une plage. Et vous pourrez avoir du feu il devrait être caché.

Guwen – On va manger chaud …

Yarias – Oui, enfin il faut du bois, qui va chercher de l'eau ? Il doit y avoir un ruisseau. Et il faut chasser ?

Guwen – Du bois ? Il faut vraiment tout ça ?

Yarias – Et oui mon prince.

Saga – Je vais chasser.

Guwen – Je sais pas…

Yarias – Allez chercher du bois. Milo et Mù regardez la carte c'est ce trait bleu on doit être là.

Milo – Et Camus ?

Yarias – il reste avec moi pour installer le campement et le foyer.

Guwen – Planqué.

Yarias - Je vous permets pas.

Chacun partit accomplir sa tache, la fillette dépliait les couvertures pendant que le chevalier regroupait quelques cailloux ou elle lui avait indiqué. Le prince revint plusieurs fois avec des branchages. Les autres revinrent triomphant il y avait bien une rivière, et il coulait en sont centre un petit court d'eau. Saga lui revint plus d'une heure après avec trois oiseaux de deux à trois livres. Il tendit sa prise surpris par les mimes peu ragoûtées.

Saga – Ca va je m'y colle

Un ouf de soulagement général lui répondit pendant que le verseau cherchait comment allumer le foyer. Il chercha un moment dans les sacs et trouva quelque chose qui ressemblait à des allumettes. A la troisième tentative les brindilles s'enflammèrent. Guwen était assit avec Yarias, Mù semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Saga se battait avec les plumes des oiseaux. Milo se rapprocha de Camus lui proposant d'aller se rafraîchir. Les deux hommes partirent ensemble vers la rivière. Le verseau regarda le large ruban d'eau. Le scorpion l'appelait un peu plu loin, il y avait un grand roché plat sur le quel il posait ses vêtements. Il l'imita dénouant sa chemise et son pantalon, il les laissa avec ceux de Milo et redescendit nu. L'eau était fraîche mais peut profonde elle lui arrivait au genoux. Il se pencha pour se mouiller les mains, les passa sur son visage. Il hésita un instant puis à genoux dans l'eau entama sa toilette. Le scorpion se glissa derrière lui, il glissa ses doigts humides sur son dos. Il rinça le dos de son ami, remonta de l'eau dans ses mains pour la verser sur la chevelure marine. Il piqua un léger baisé sur sa nuque en massant les épaules.

Camus – Milo non…

Milo – Pourquoi encore non.

Camus – Je ne suis pas certain de…

Le scorpion le bâillonna de ses lèvres en le basculant en arrière contre lui, il laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse offert.

Camus - arrête je suis pas une fille.

Milo – j'avais remarqué

Il passa sa main entre les cuisses de verseau et la referma sur sa virilité. Il l'attira vers bord et l'allongea à moitié dans l'eau.

Camus – Milo !

Milo – Laisse toi faire.

Il s'installa au dessus de lui, il fit glisser sa peau humide contre celle du chevalier du froid, caressa tendrement son visage et colla ses hanches aux siennes. Il se mit à onduler du bassin frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Le verseau gémi, s'agrippa à sa taille et s'abandonna. Ils atteignirent leur plaisir ensemble et prolongèrent leur étreinte câline. Ils se rincèrent et s'habillèrent Milo l'embrassa encore quelles que fois avant de se faire repousser.

Milo – Quoi ?

Camus – Ya…

Yarias – Vous avez fini de vous accoupler.

Les deux garçons passèrent à l'écrevisse

Yarias – Quoi ? Les biches aussi s'accouplent c'est naturel.

Milo – T'es là depuis longtemps ?

Camus – Mais ça se fait pas d'épier !

Yarias – Que veut tu que ça me fasses ? Les chats ne font pas ça avec des chiens.

Milo – Je rêve ou elle dit que ça la laisse de marbre ?

Camus – Mais tu fais quoi ?

Yarias – Je vais me baigner, j'ai pas besoin de ma robe.

Ils repiquèrent un fart et se hâtèrent de quitter la rivière. Quand ils arrivèrent au campement Saga leur sauta presque dessus. Le repas était prêt et le gémeau cherchait des volontaires pour découper les bestioles rôties. Tache à laquelle ils s'attelèrent. La petite les rejoignit pour manger, chacun apprécia ce repas chaud puis Yarias rangea les restes pendant que les autres allaient se laver à tour de rôle. Ils traînèrent encore un peu autour du feu, discutant de chose et d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Milo pose la question qui l'intriguait.

Milo – On va où exactement.

La brunette sortie sa carte, la déplia et montra deux emplacements.

Camus – C'est un château ?

Yarias – Non c'est une forteresse, elle abrite les ordres combattants.

Guwen – Horta ?

Mù – Les ordres combattants ?

Yarias – Oui, les ordres combattants c'est des guerriers au service de dieu, ils manient l'épée et la magie.

Saga – Et pourquoi la reine serait plus en sécurité chez eux.

Yarias – Par ce que les Hortassiens sont le premier ordre combattant, c'est le roi Horias qui l'a fondé il y a 1200 ans lors de la dernière croisade. Et le roi Horias était le souverain de Biork. L'ordre bien que indépendant est resté loyal à la famille de son créateur.

Camus – Une croisade… Il fit une petite grimace qui fit sourire la gamine.

Yarias – Oui mais c'est pas ce que tu imagines. Enfin il est un peu tard pour parler d'histoire. Demain nous arriverons à la forteresse. Bonne nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à leur auteur.

Couple : Saga/Mù et Milo/Camus à venir

Genre : Héroïque fantaisie, humour, romance

Rating : M +18 (Lemon Saga/Mu)

J'espère que vous aimerez et bonne à année a tous et toute.

**La l****é****gende des deux**

Les premiers rayons chatouillaient le groupe endormi, les hommes émergèrent du sommeil en baillant et se frottant les yeux. Certain sortirent des vivres d'autres se passèrent un peu d'eau sur la figure. Ils rangèrent le campement, Milo prit la femme endormie dans ses bras. Yarias était étrangement silencieuse. Elle s'engagea sans un mot dans une direction les cinq hommes sur ses talons. Leurs pas foulaient une route de terre, ils traversèrent plusieurs bourgs et enfin après une dizaine d'heures de marche ils arrivèrent sur les pavés d'un axe routier. La fillette continua, toujours hermétique, bientôt ils longèrent des champs avec des paysans, puis des grands murs de pierres apparurent au loin. Ils s'en approchaient de plus en plus en plus, une troupe de cavalier les doubla, des hommes en amure sur de gros chevaux. Des cliquetis d'arme parvenaient à leurs oreilles, comme des commandements. Yarias s'avança vers l'entrée de l'imposant édifice et s'adressa au garde.

Yarias – Je viens voir Orians.

Garde – Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ni pour les mendiants

Yarias – Conduit moi à Orians

Garde – Dégage gamine.

La petite esquissa un geste des doigts et passa devant le garde tout à coup muet.

Yarias – Venez

Elle choisit un des hommes de la cour où ils entrèrent.

Yarias – Ou est Orians ?

L'homme – Dans la salle d'étude de la magie.

Son interlocuteur retourna à sa catatonie pendant qu'elle leur faisait signe de la suivre, ils empruntèrent plusieurs passages traversèrent une autre cour et un escalier en se faux filant entre les hommes immobiles. La fillette entra dans une grande pièce ou les occupants étaient figés dans certains gestes étranges. Elle claqua des doigts devant l'un d'eux. Il cligna des yeux, les autres avaient sursauté.

Yarias – Qu'est qu'il faut pas faire pour arriver ici !

Les quatre chevaliers détaillèrent rapidement l'assistance, c'était que des hommes à peu près de leur age, ils portaient des vêtements de velours, brodé ici et là et quelques ornements discret. Un seul semblait différant par sa barbe blanchissante et sont regard gris bleu, il portait une sorte de robe longue et blanche juste resserrée à la taille par un lien. L'ancien parla, la petite fit une grimace.

Yarias – Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, mais t'es vraiment ici depuis trop d'années. Tu viens de me dire que t'étais legumineusement ravi de me voir.

Orians – Toutes mes excuses princesse Je suis honoré de vous voir.

Yarias – Laisses les salutations de coté, l'heure est grave. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Assez pour que nous soyons tous en danger.

Orians – Par les mille dieux !

Yarias – Une nouvelle croisade va commencer.

Orians – Non !

Yarias – Au fond elle a déjà commencer, bientôt le Ko va envahir nos terres. Les premières victimes sont tombées.

Orians – Il a fallut presque deux siècles pour se remettre de la précédente.

Yarias – Et je sens que celle-ci sera encore plus meurtrière.

Saga – Excusez moi mais vous pourriez nous expliquer ?

Orians – Vous êtes ?

Yarias – Ils sont avec moi, comme le prince Guwen et la reine de Biork

Orians – La reine ??

Yarias – Je veux voir le doyen, sinon l'ordre est dans quel état ? Capable d'entrer en guerre ?

Orians – Mes élèves sont pas trop mauvais, enfin ils sont meilleurs avec des armes que des charmes. Messieurs vous pouvez disposer. Roland prévient Sir Albard, nous avons à le voir.

Yarias – Toujours aussi mal organisé les ordres combattants, c'est brouillon.

Orians –Allons chez le doyen

La fillette prit les devants

Yarias – Toujours au même endroit ?

Orians - ? Sans doute. Vous êtes venu quand ?

Yarias – un peu après la dernière croisade.

Elle enchaîna les coursives pour arriver devant une porte fermée, elle frappa et entra. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dévisagea la petite troupe qui envahissait la pièce. Le jeune Roland n'avait visiblement pas fini ses explications sur l'arrivée des visiteurs.

Albard - Vous êtes mes étranges visiteurs ? Sir Orians ? Qui sont tout ses gens ?

Orians – une enfant qui m'est très proche.

Yarias – Je viens de Biork avec le prince Guwen.

Albard – Biork ?? Mon dieu, une troupe vient de m'annoncer que le château avait été détruit et qu'il ne restait rien ni personne. Pauvre reine Liviana, si jeune quel gâchis. Et nous n'avons rien pu faire, nos hommes sont arrivés trop tard. Sir Horias pardonnez nous d'avoir failli.

Guwen – Il ne reste rien ?

Yarias – Biork n'est plus, mais la reine n'est pas encore morte.

Albard – Mes hommes n'ont trouvé aucun survivant.

Yarias – Milo pose la dame sur le fauteuil.

Albard – serait ce possible…

Il s'avança vers la personne inconsciente, écarta les cheveux devant le visage, pâlit chercha la main droite de la jeune fille. Son regard tomba sur une grosse bague, Il frémit et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Albard – Ma reine ! Dieu merci ! Mais qu'a-t-elle ?

Yarias – Elle est en état de veille, car lors du combat de Biork elle a été empoisonnée. Il faudra la garder ainsi jusqu'à pouvoir la guérir.

Albard – Mais nos avons des tas de médecins dans l'ordre.

Yarias – Mais ce n'es pas un poison naturel, seul une très grande magie le peu. De plus sa vie est en grand danger. Des gens très puissants veulent sa mort, en une journée ils ont anéanti Biork. Pour l'avenir la reine doit être préservée. C'est important.

Albard – Sa vie est très importante pour nous.

Yarias – Et pour ce monde.

Orians – A ce point.

La fillette transmit rapidement ses pensés au percepteur, Orians sembla dans le vague quelques instants puis revint à la conversation.

Albard – Que faire pour la reine ?

Orians – Je vais arréter completement le temps pour elle mais elle aura besoin de la protection de l'ordre. J'aurais besoin de quatre hommes, quatre qui seront son rempart. Il y a sous la crypte du roi Horias une salle secrète, elle sera parfaite pour la reine. Choisissez les hommes qui resteront auprès d'elle. Qu'il soit les meilleurs.

Albard – Si vous le dites Orians

Orians - Qu'il nous attende dans votre bureau au milieu de la nuit.

Albard – Une chose de réglé et vos invités ?

Orians – Si vous le permettez ils resteront ici un certain temps, le temps de les former à la magie et aux combats. Par les milles dieux, j'ai eut une vision et ils ont un rôle à jouer avec nous.

Albard – Soyez gentil ne parler pas d'un dieu autre que le notre dites simplement que nous les gardons comme allier.

Orians – Je vous rappelle que pour la magie vous faite appel au mien.

Albard – Je sais mais je ne voudrais pas que l'ordre passe pour hérétique.

Orians – Bien sûr que non.

Albard – Orians demandez qu'on vous prépare une chambre.

Orians – Merci.

Le groupe sortit laissant la dame sur son fauteuil, sur les pas du magicien ils arrivèrent au réfectoire. C'était encore trop tôt pour le repas du soir mais on leur servit des victuailles froides. La pièce était d'un dépouillement extrême à par des bancs et des tables de bois grossier. Contre un mur brûlait une antique cheminée de pierre comme tout les murs. Ils se ravitaillèrent, étirèrent leurs muscles, la fatigue des derniers jours de marche se faisait sentir. Puis Orians les ramena vers la salle de cour.

Orians – Puis qu'il faut vous enseigner la magie. Vous avez déjà pratiqué ?

Yarias – Laisses tomber ils n'ont même pas une idée de ce que c'est.

Orians – Non ?

Yarias - Donc tu commences par le début il faut qu'ils soient vite opérationnels.

Orians – hé, c'est impossible en 5 à 6 ans j'arrive à peine à leur apprendre le minimum et encore…

Yarias – Va à l'essentiel !

Orians – Vous êtes arrivé dans mon cour, vous avez entraperçu comment il faut faire. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Mù – Ils faisaient des gestes bizarres

Camus – Ils récitaient des sortes de formules.

Orians – Je peux pas.

Yarias – Camus c'est pas des formules c'est une prière.

Saga – Une prière ? Pourquoi faire ?

Yarias – Un magicien utilise le pouvoir d'un dieu, il fait donc une prière. Et c'est le dieu qui va exécuter son souhait.

Milo – Ca marche chaque fois ?

Yarias – En principe oui.

Milo – Mais vos dieux exécutent vraiment toutes les prières, ils demandent quoi ? C'est louche.

Yarias – Nos dieux sont bienveillants et ils aiment leurs adorateurs, alors ils acceptent, sauf si ils sont contre ce que vous réclamez.

Mù – Alors un magicien n'a pas de pouvoir à lui ?

Yarias – Si il a l'amour de son dieu.

Orians – mais c'est même pas des bases et la mythologie, la théologie et la pratique.

Yarias – Arrêtes de te morfonde le vieux, et au travail, commencez par apprendre à appeler un objet.

Milo – Pourquoi faire ?

Yarias - par ce qu'en combat tu seras bien heureux de récupérer ton épée si tu la perds. Allez au travail ! Après y a le sort de communication.

Guwen en avait profité pour se sauver, et les quatre chevaliers entamèrent de leur mieux le texte imprononçable qu'articulait leur enseignant. Des épées étaient disposées devant eux et quand enfin elles leur firent la grâce de venir dans leur main ils retinrent un cri de joie.

Ensuite ils se retrouvèrent 2 dans la salle de cour et deux dans leur chambre. Les paroles se succédaient monocordes Mù fini par arriver à contacter saga, juste assez pour leur dire dans quelle pièce ils étaient. Malgré les heures la petite exigea qu'ils y arrivent tout les quatre. Enfin ils remontèrent tous dans la chambre, ils avaient mal à la gorge et aux mâchoires à force de répéter toujours les mêmes choses en boucle. Chacun se laissa tomber sur un des lits, la pièce en comptant six. Ils se déshabillèrent en partie pour se glisser sous les draps. Ils étaient un peu rêches, mais propres, et pour leur première nuit dans un lit ils en appréciaient le confort. Yarias souffla la dernière bougie, il n'y avait dans la pièce que le bruit des respirations. Elle sourit et s'installa plus confortablement.

Des pas lourd accompagnés du chant discret des cotes de mailles quittaient le bureau du maître de l'ordre. Orians en tête suivi de Sir Albard et de quatre hommes. Sir Michaël, Sir Gautier, Sir Florian et leur cadet Sir Julian. Les quatre hommes armés en guerre semblaient porter sur eux l'expérience des combats et des champs de batailles. Ils dégageaient une force impressionnante et un grand calme. Arrivé à la crypte du fondateur, leur chef ouvrit la dalle devant la statue du dignitaire. Quelques marches se révélèrent et le magicien les emprunta. C'était une petite pièce, sur leur droite se trouvait un sarcophage de pierre sculpté et un passage devant. Ils sortirent dans une grande salle carrée. Un fauteuil avait été disposé au fond contre le mur. Sir Albard y déposa la reine, il rectifia les quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Les quatre hommes se rapprochèrent, Orians s'installa à la droite de la dame. Il entrepris une longue prière et elle sembla cesser de vivre. Après une longue inspiration et un regard au doyen il entama un second texte.

Ablard – Mes sires êtes vous prêt à mourir pour votre devoir ?

Grégoire – Pour la dynastie de Biork et l'ordre

Les quatre mirent un genou en terre et dégainèrent leur épée.

Orians – Sur vos armure de chevalier d'Horsia, êtes vous prêt à soutenir la vie de la reine, alors que vos épée représente votre fardeau. Votre force nourrira le charme qui la protége. Mais si l'un de vous doit rendre l'âme il transmettra sa charge à un des survivants et ceux jusqu'au dernier. A la mort du dernier chevalier la reine sera sans défense et le temps reprendra son cour.

Albard – partez, partez sur le champ avec vos écuyers et gagnez des forteresses différentes. Allez la survie de Biork est sur vos épaules.

Le jour venait de poindre Yarias réveilla les hommes. Quelques grognements lui répondirent avant qu'ils ne se lèvent. Encore à moitié endormis ils se débarbouillèrent et firent un brin de toilette avec les brocs d'eau qui les attendaient. Ils repassèrent les vêtements de la veille et suivirent la petite au réfectoire. Ils mangèrent rapidement dans la pièce bondée d'hommes. Orians les rejoignit dès qu'ils eussent fini. Un grand homme se tenait à ses cotés.

Karl – vous êtes les nouveaux, moi je suis Karl maître d'arme d'Horsia et chevalier de l'ordre.

Orians – Vous apprendrez les rudiments du combat avec lui, nous reprendrons la magie après le zénith.

Milo – des combats ?

Un murmure de joie passa entre les quatre hommes, ils échappaient à la corvée des phrases compliquées. Ils suivirent le grand homme, juste un peu moins que Aldébaran, il était blond foncé aux yeux bleus, plutôt bel homme mis à part une vilaine cicatrice sur sa main gauche qui remontait sous la manche. L'heure qui suivit se résuma à des combats à main nue contre d'autres chevaliers. Bien que sans cosmos ils s'en sortaient pas trop mal, puis vint le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses. On sortit les armes elles étaient lourdes et peu maniables, les boucliers ne valaient guère mieux. Ils commencèrent à déchanter mais la fin d'entraînement se fit en armure. C'était pesant, ça pinçait les chairs aux articulations, et comble de l'horreur il fallait tenir en selle sur un cheval. Quand ils quittèrent la cour d'entraînement trempé de sueur et avec des bleus un peu partout ils seraient bien restés se reposer un peu dans la chambre. Mais Orians devait les attendre ils se lavèrent rapidement prirent les vêtements propres sur leur lit et se préparèrent à descendre.

Ils étaient extenués depuis leur arrivée les cours s'enchaînaient comme les jours. Guwen était reparti vers le royaume de ses parents. Yarias semblait contente d'eux, et les armes leur devenaient plus familières.

Mù venait de remonter de l'entraînement du matin, il fit vite sa toilette passa son pantalon et enfila une tunique de velours bleu clair. Il rattacha ses cheveux devant le miroir, la porte s'ouvrit et il croisa le regard de Saga. Ses joues s'empourprent en voyant le gémeau se dévêtir et se laver à son tour. Il tenta de se raisonner se disant qu'ils s'étaient tous déjà vu ainsi. Mais pourquoi la pièce lui semblait si chaude, Saga se retourna et il se sentit défaillir.

Saga – Mù tu vas bien ?

L'aîné rejoint l'atlante posa sa main sur son front

Saga – Tu n'es pas un peu chaud ?

Mù- Non pardon, c'est rien

Saga – T'es sûr tu devrais t'allonger, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. C'est mieux ?

Mù – Merci

Le bélier s'assit sur sa couche et son compagnon s'installa prés de lui. Il rougit en le sentant toujours si proche et si peu décent. Saga se repencha sur lui, leur visage se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres. Il releva les yeux et se perdit dans le regard océan, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement avant de se toucher en un chaste baisé. L'atlante enlaça sa nuque et approfondit leur échange. Ils restèrent un instant à se sonder l'un l'autre, leurs mains commencèrent à se découvrir l'un l'autre. Saga gémit sous les doigts frais qui couraient sur son dos, leurs langues se trouvèrent, rapidement la tunique du bélier tomba au sol. Le gémeau captura une des pointes roses entre son pouce et l'index en une affolante torture. Sa bouche prit le relais laissant une trace brûlante sur le corps du jeune homme. Le pantalon disparut, les attouchements passèrent sur des zones encore plus sensibles arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à l'atlante. Les ventres s'épousèrent en de longs frottements sensuels, leurs membres durcis pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Saga – Mù ?

Mù – encore.

Saga – chut tu vas avoir mal.

Mù – Je veux avoir mal si c'est avec toi.

La bouche de Saga caressa doucement son sexe, s'attaqua au bout rosé ce qui fit crier son amant. Puis il continua d'une main. L'atlante frissonna se cambra et s'écoula entre ses doigts. Il écarta plus largement les cuisses de son aimé, effleura l'intimité dévoilé, enfouit progressivement ses doigts souillés en lui. Les murmures de plaisir faisaient écho à ses mouvements. Il approcha sa virilité du visage de Mù, sa langue brûlante vint à sa rencontre, il resserra ses lèvres sur la colonne de chair. Au supplice il se retira de la tendre étreinte. Il se fraya un passage entre les jambes du bélier, interrogeant son amant du regard. Il s'enfonça légèrement dans le passage mouillé. Mù s'accrocha plus fermement à ses épaules et étouffa un cri de douleur. Le gémeau parcourait son visage de baisés en attendant que ça aille mieux. Puis il repris de lents mouvements, qui transformèrent la douleur en plaisir. Saga jouit et se retira, il embrassa amoureusement l'atlante, s'installa à califourchon sur ses reins en coulissant sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre ondula des hanches à la recherche du plaisir pour eux deux. Il guida une main égarée sur érection, lui imprimant un geste de va et vient. Ses mouvements gagnèrent en amplitude, se relevant pour s'empaler plus fort encore sur son amant. Dans un denier coup de rein plus violent il se libera et sentit Mù s'écouler sur lui. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment pour reprendre pied dans la réalité quand le bruit de l'escalier les dégrisa.

Mù – Ho si Camus et Milo rentraient.

Saga – Je ne pense pas que ça les dérange beaucoup, mais si c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

A regret ils quittèrent la couche et se rhabillèrent, ils échangèrent encore quelques baisés et caresses jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à leur auteur.

Couple : Saga/Mù et Milo/Camus

Genre : Héroïque fantaisie, humour, romance

Rating : M 18

J'espère que vous aimerez. Un mot gentil est toujours le bienvenu et merci à celles qui on laissé une review, je fais de mon mieux pour toujours y répondre.

**La l****é****gende des deux**

Camus et Milo entrèrent dans la chambre, leur regard passa sur leurs amis et un léger sourire étira leurs lèvres. Le scorpion jeta son haut sur un lit et s'étira en se dirigeant vers le nécessaire de toilette. Il vida la cuvette par la fenêtre et la remplit d'eau claire, il y trempa un linge, frissonna au contact froid sur sa peau transpirante. Il se lava rapidement le torse et se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements. Il sursauta en sentant le tissu passer dans son dos et sur ses épaules, il se saisit d'un autre linge qu'il mouilla et se retourna pour le passer sur la poitrine du verseau. Les deux autres s'éclipsèrent. Le couple s'absorba dans leurs ablutions, ponctuant de petites caresses et de tendres baisers les passages du tissu froid. Propre et frais, ils se revêtirent, s'embrassèrent et descendirent au réfectoire.

Ils s'assirent près de leurs amis, à coté de Yarias tandis qu'on leur servait leur repas. Affamés, ils l'engloutirent, la petite les regardait en silence. Quand ils eurent fini, elle prit la parole.

Yarias – Demain nous partons.

Mû – On va où ?

Yarias – Le doyen a reçu un rapport concernant une ville à l'Ouest. Il est question de fait non naturel.

Milo – Et Alors ?

Yarias – C'est de la magie.

Camus – Dans votre monde, c'est naturel, non ?

Yarias – Pas ce type de magie.

Milo – Pas celle-la ?

Yarias – Comment vous expliquez, bah y a la magie de base, celle un peu plus évoluée et des actes quasi impossibles.

Saga – Si c'est un dieu qui exauce une prière, pourquoi ?

Yarias – Soit car ça va à l'encontre des principes du dieu, soit c'est une magie de source différente. Mais les dieux gardent la source de la magie.

Mû – Ils la gardent ??

Camus – Pour eux ?

Yarias – Plus où moins, c'est une façon de contrôler son usage.

Mû – Contrôler l'usage de la magie ? Par les humains…

Yarias – Oui.

Saga – Vos dieux sont prévoyants

Yarias – Ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Au commencement des temps, on raconte que la magie était libre. Chaque être vivant pouvait en user à sa guise. De là, plusieurs entités prirent de l'importance de grand sorcier et les premiers dieux. Mais leur but était plus d'être craint et respecté, d'avoir des adorateurs que le bien commun. C'était plus des tyrans.

Milo – Et il s'est passé quoi ?

Yarias – C'est vieux, on a juste quelques vieilles peintures, mais les deux ce sont misent en route. Elles ont défait les plus dangereux et ont scellé la magie créatrice. Depuis on les a jamais revues.

Saga – C'est étrange on dirait presque des histoires.

Camus – Ou une mythologie.

Yarias – C'en est une. Mais avec vous, tout est compliqué. Vous en savez moins que des enfants.

Les chevaliers firent une petite grimace, oui pour eux c'était nouveau.

Yarias - Enfin, ça change rien. Il y a eut un mouvement étrange vers l'ouest. La plaine de Belaye a été déserte et la ville de Lakitom est très agitée, on parle d'activité magique et de communauté secrète.

Milo – On va retourner sur la route, dormir par terre.

Saga – Manger des trucs immondes.

Camus – Pas d'eau pour se laver.

Yarias – Ho les chochottes, c'est pas fini !

Mû – C'est pas très agréable de voyager ici…

Yarias – Mais vous avez fini non ! Et ça se dit des hommes !

Tous les quatre prirent des airs de chien battus.

Yarias – C'est pas si terrible, d'abord on part à cheval, un d'eux portera le bat.

Milo – Le quoi ?

Yarias – Les sacs. Ensuite on prend un axe marchant principal.

Camus – Et alors ?

Mû – Y a des marchants ?

Yarias faillit s'étouffer de rire, « non y a des auberges ! »

Milo – On va dormir à l'hôtel ?

Yarias – Oui.

Camus - Non, c'est pas vrai, y a quelque chose de louche.

Mû – Y a plusieurs chambres ?

Milo – Et des vrais lits ?

Yarias – Oui, y a des lits, des salles pour manger et même des gens qui servent de la nourriture. Les chambres, ça dépendra de ce qui est libre.

Les deux couples échangèrent un regard lourd de sous entendu. La brunette sourit.

Yarias – Où vous seriez mieux à l'auberge pour faire ça. J'imagine trop bien la tête de Sir Albard s'il vous avez vu.

Le vieux magicien venait d'apparaître.

Orians – Vu quoi ?

Yarias – Ho rien.

Orians – Princesse je viens d'apprendre que vous partez demain, et vous m'en voyez très préoccupé.

Yarias – Préoccupé, t'es ici depuis trop longtemps, tu deviens sénile.

Orians – Mais si …

Yarias – Mais rien du tout ! On part demain tous les cinq avec des chevaux. Vous allez faire vos paquets.

Saga – Nos quoi ?!

Yarias – Vos bagages. Et après reposez vous la route sera quand même longue.

Les quatre hommes remontèrent dans leur chambre groupèrent rapidement leur effets les arrangèrent au mieux dans les sacs en essayant de pas trop se bousculer. La pièce avait la mauvaise habitude de rétrécir quand ils y étaient tous en même temps. Ils finirent rapidement leur rangement et comme l'avait suggéré la petite ils s'allongèrent sur leur lit pour faire une sieste.

Milo se tourna sur sa couche en s'installant sur le coté, il sourit en se trouvant face à Camus qui ne dormait pas non plus. Le scorpion tendit le bras vers lui, le verseau attrapa ses doigts et ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Un grincement leur indiqua que Mû c'était levé et un deuxième qu'il s'était réinstallé près de Saga. Leur regard tomba sur le couple qui s'embrassait, ce qui leur donna l'impression d'être des voyeurs. De légers bruits venaient toujours des deux autres quand Milo finit lui aussi par se lever. Le verseau le détailla et lui fit une place, il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre tant le lit était étroit. La même pensée brillait dans leur esprit. Demain, il y aurait des chambres, ils auraient enfin un peu d'intimité. Il se caressèrent tendrement, échangèrent de petits baisers et s'endormirent.

Quand Yarias entra dans la pièce elle sourit de les trouver enlacés, ils étaient mignons ainsi. Elle s'installa silencieusement ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Avec le déclin du jour vinrent les dernières formalités, l'attribution des chevaux, les recommandations de l'ordre et les renseignements sur les quelques informateurs qu'ils pourraient croiser. Yarias s'ennuyait à mourir, le doyen la voyait juste comme une fillette ce qui finalement lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. En l'occurrence bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils prirent le repas du soir entre Karl qui leur souhaitait bonne chance en racontant ses exploits et son amour du combat et Orians plus morose qui voyait un grand péril, du sang et des morts. La petite soupira en se disant que c'était beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose, le choc des armes n'était pas encore là. Ils partaient seulement enquêter en ville.

La nuit parut courte pour Yarias et interminable pour les quatre hommes qui, trop excités pour dormir, gigotaient sans arrêt. L'aube daigna enfin se montrer, ce qui les autorisa à se lever. La petite les suivit, il firent rapidement leur chambre, descendirent dans la salle de repas qui était déserte. Ils prirent dans la cuisine un peu de pain qui sortait du four, du lait et de l'eau chaude pour la brune. Elle ajouta quelque chose dans son bol. Ils expédièrent vite leur collation et coururent presque aux écuries. Karl et deux hommes les attendaient. Les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience un autre était chargé de leur sac. L'instructeur, avec de dernières recommandations, les gratifia d'une dernière accolade et d'une grande claque dans le dos qui faillit les faire trébucher.

Les chevaliers gagnèrent leur monture se hissèrent en selle sous le regard bienveillant de leur instructeur. Saga tendit les bras à Yarias et la posa devant lui. D'un léger coup de talon, les chevaux partirent au pas sur le chemin de terre de la cour. Ils s'engagèrent sur la route pavée et augmentèrent l'allure. Pendant une bonne heure il avancèrent tranquillement entre les champs, puis la petite rappela qu'il faisaient pas du tourisme et que si il voulaient dormir au chaud il fallait un peu se dépêcher. Le groupe partit au galop et ne s'autorisa plus que de bref ralentissements quand ils passaient prés d'habitation. Les fers claquaient de leur rythme régulier la pierre, la fillette calée contre le gémeau semblait ailleurs à moitié endormie. Pourtant, elle surveillait du coin de l'œil son escorte. Un petit sourire tendre jouait sur ses lèvres en regardant ces quatre garçons un peu trop raides, trop tendus sur leur monture. La route allait être longue, et encore plus pour eux.

Vers le milieu de la journée, elle sortit de sa torpeur, tapota le bras de son cavalier et lui indiqua le bord de la route. Elle se laissa glisser au sol, suivie des autres. Ils s'étirent longuement pendant que les chevaux, les rennes sur leur encolure, mangeaient de l'herbe. Ils burent un peu d'eau prise dans leur sac, Milo se jeta dans le manteau vert. Il croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et soupira de bien être. Camus vint s'asseoir prés de lui, lui aussi avait besoin d'une pause, il regarda avec envie son ami qui s'était retourné sur le ventre.

Milo - Tu viens faire un câlin ?

Le verseau rougit un peu et quand la main du scorpion se referma sur son bras pour l'attire à lui, il abandonna. Il se laissa aller, allongé sur le côté près de Milo. Leurs visages à quelques petits centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les doigts de Camus s'emmêlèrent à ceux du grec, leurs souffles se confondaient tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi à se reposer juste satisfait d'être ensemble, le signal du départ les cueillit à regret. Milo approcha ses lèvres de celles du français, elles se touchèrent pour un chaste baiser. Puis ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent les chevaux.

Milo – Pitié, Yarias, c'est encore loin ?

Yarias – Encore un peu.

Mû – Plus vite parti, plus vite arrivé.

Yarias – Bien dit.

La brunette retrouva sa place contre le gémeau, Milo tenait la corde du cheval de bat à l'arrière et ils repartirent. La route commençait à être plus encombré, depuis qu'ils avaient franchis le dernier carrefour des charrettes et des convois les forçaient à ralentir. Leur progression en plus d'être lente devenait périlleuse entre tout les véhicule qui se doublaient ou arrivait en contre sans. Ils firent plusieurs écarts, faillirent reverser des piétons et les chevaux devenaient nerveux, près à s'emballer au moindre incident. Les cavaliers aux aguets surveillaient au mieux leurs montures et les obstacles éventuels. Le soleil n'était plus loin de décliner quand, fourbus, ils furent en vue de quelques bâtisses. Les toits gris leurs remirent du baume au cœur, c'est presque euphoriques qu'ils firent la fin du trajet.

Les chevaliers stoppèrent le pas des animaux, leur regard détailla la maison qui assez grande se dressait devant eux. Une pancarte de bois peinte montrait un jeune garçon blond avec le nom « Le petit page ». Derrière la façade de pierre et l'arche qui s'ouvrait sur la route, on apercevait une cour avec un puit, un bâtiment avec du foin qui devait être une écurie et deux portes, une sur chaque aille. Une grande et ouverte et une plus modeste entrebâillée. Yarias descendit de selle, suivie par Saga, et se dirigea vers la plus grande. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.

Yarias – Saga ?

Saga – Oui ?

Yarias – Tu peux demander des chambres ?

Saga – Moi ?

Yarias – Je fais un peu trop petite par sembler sérieuse.

Saga – Oui, pardon.

Tout deux s'engagèrent par la porte. Le gémeau s'arrêta avec la petite devant un petit meuble à l'entrée. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année accorte et délicieusement rousse les accueillit. Saga lui réclama deux chambres ce qu'elle lui accorda en lui annonçant 80 sol par chambre et nuitées. Il consulta la petite du regard et hocha la tête. Ce serait tout ? Tout heu oui pensa t'il, un coup de pied le rappela à l'ordre les chevaux. 5 sols de plus par bête ça semblait bien. Qu'avait il encore put oublier. Manger ? 10 sols de plus. Athéna ça commençait à faire plein de sol, combien.

Yarias – Papa, c'est moi qui paye la dame.

Saga faillit hurler de joie. Pendant que la petite sortait trois pièces argentées de sa bourse.

« Quelle adorable fillette elle sait déjà compter ! Si petite et si intelligente ! Quel heureux père. »

Heureux quoi ?

Le gémeau failli s'étrangler avant de répondre qu'elle était le soleil de ses jours sous le regard attendri et charmeur ? De la dame. Non, il rêvait ou il avait un ticket avec cette rousse ? Il ressortit rejoindre ses amis et les dirigea vers l'écurie ou un jeune garçon leur pris les rennes. Ils prirent leur sac sur le cinquième animal et rentrèrent. Il traversèrent l'accueil puis une grande salle pour arriver à un escalier. Les marches de pierre avait étaient lustré par le passage, une petite lucarne donnait un peu de lumière et un lampe accrochait au mur semblait attendre la nuit pour s'éclairer. Les uns à la suite des autres ils grimpèrent au premier étage. Saga garda une clé et tendit l'autre à Camus qui semblait absent depuis un moment.

Le verseau contempla la clé un instant avant de la prendre. Depuis qu'ils approchaient de la ville, une certaine inquiétude l'avait gagné. Sur le moment avoir enfin un peu d'intimité lui avait parut merveilleux, mais à la réflexion. Être que deux ça voulait dire passer aux choses sérieuses. Il y avait déjà réfléchi mais il avait imaginé faire ceci dans son lit, bien installé.

Avec un soupir, il fit jouer la clé dans la serrure. Il poussa le panneau de bois, s'attendant à tomber dans un taudis. La pièce bien que pas très grande contenait un lit pour deux adultes et un grabat devant la fenêtre dans un angle se trouvait un petit meuble avec du linge blanc, une cuvette et une cruche. A cette vue il fit la grimace. Grimace qui fit écho à celle de Milo. Ils auraient donné cher pour une vrai salle de bain et une douche.

Camus posa le sac sur le lit et vit avec joie Yarias entrer à la suite du scorpion. Pour le coup il l'aurait presque embrassée. Le scorpion passa contre lui, se colla à son dos, leurs mains se frôlèrent dans le sac dont, après quelques instants de recherche, elles sortirent triomphant des vêtements propres. Milo s'éloigna pour enlever son haut humide de sueur. Le regard de Camus suivit avec intérêt le dos luisant sur lequel un linge passait rapidement. Il abandonna sa contemplation quand Milo qui avait fini de se rincer se lavait le visage. Il prit machinalement la place du scorpion pour se rafraîchir à son tour.

Milo – Pourquoi y a jamais de douches ?

Yarias – De quoi ?

Camus – De baignoire pour se laver.

Yarias – Ha ça ! C'est la faute du monothéiste, il a fait fermer les bains publics. C'est immoral pour lui. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui foutre.

Milo – Donc on peut jamais vraiment se laver dans votre monde.

Yarias – C'est ce que tu viens de faire.

Camus – Comme les chats…

Yarias – À la ville, vous trouverez des bains et même chez les riches, des salles de bain avec des onguents.

Milo – Ça existe donc ?!

Yarias – Et oui, on n'est pas des barbares, enfin, il y a eut une civilisation plus propre.

Camus – Une salle de bain.

Yarias – Vous avez fini ? Moi aussi je veux enlever toute la poussière qui me colle à la peau.

Camus – Bien sûr.

Yarias – Descendez boire un verre avant de manger.

Milo – Oui chef on y va.

Le couple sortit de la pièce et gagna la pièce du bas. Malgré l'heure des hommes était déjà accoudé au comptoir de bois ou à une table. Ils se cherchèrent un coin pas trop fréquenté et s'interrogèrent sur quoi boire. Une femme passa devant eux à boire mes sires ? Sans demander plus la serveuse posa une chope devant chacun d'un. Ils regardèrent le contenu Mû et Saga faisaient leur apparition aux bas de l'escalier. Deux autres choppes atterrirent devant les arrivants.

Mû – On boit quoi ?

Milo – Sais pas… Mm pas mauvais on dirait de la bière.

Saga – Alors, c'est pas trop mal.

Camus – On doit combien pour ça ?

Saga – Hm, des sols faudra demander à Yarias. J'ai rien compris à leur monnaie.

Mû – Voici la petite.

Yarias – Et si vous demandiez à manger ?

Mû – A qui ?

Saga - J'y vais.

Une autre jeune femme en tablier passa près d'eux, posa des couverts et des sortes de planchette. Puis revint avec de plat fumant. Ça sentait bon la viande, un plat avec des légumes et des sortes de saucisses blanchâtres. Ils se servirent abondamment de chaque plat et de la sorte de pain plat, burent le mélange de vin et d'eau. Repus, ils repoussèrent un peu leur chaise.

Saga – Mais c'est qu'on pourrait même bien manger ici.

Yarias – Bien sûr.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, même si l'envie de s'enfermer dans les chambres titillait certain. Ils finirent par se séparer. Milo et Camus rentrèrent dans la leur. Le scorpion écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du français, ses mains se faufilèrent sous les vêtements. Camus soupira et se laissa dévêtir, deux lèvres exploraient de leurs caresses sensuelles le torse enfin libéré, puis les jambes d'albâtre. Un petit grattement à la porte les contraint à se quitter. Camus se glissa dans les draps. Yarias entra, enleva sa robe et s'installa dans le petit lit devant la fenêtre.

Milo – C'est pas juste.

Camus – Milo !

Yarias – Faites se que vous voulez mais pas trop de bruit.

Camus – Hé !

Yarias – De toute façon, tu n'avais pas vraiment envie, alors laisse Mû et Saga en profiter.

Milo – Espèce de garce, je vais te…

Yarias – Bien sûr et moi te changer en grenouille. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce elle leur tourna le dos, en laissant les deux hommes choqués dans leur lit. Un ange passa, puis s'attarda un bon moment. A voix basse, le scorpion reprit la conversation.

Milo – C'est vrai ?

Camus – Heu oui, je suis désolé mais…

Milo – Tu m'aimes pas, c'est pas grave.

Camus – Non c'est pas ça, mais je ne me sens pas près de… faire ça.

Milo – On a le temps,

Camus – Milo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Milo – Juste des choses agréables.

Le grec s'installa au-dessus, profitant de sa position pour se frotter langoureusement contre Camus avant de s'approprier ses lèvres. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les cotes du verseau, remonta ses cuisses autour de ses reins. Ses dents se refermèrent sur le lobe d'une oreille pour la mordiller tendrement.

Une de ses mains glissa le long du corps du verseau, s'attarda sur le dos d'une cuisse et remonta doucement vers les fesses. Le français se crispa un peu sous lui, sa main remonta sur le torse en une caresse plus sage tandis qu'il descendait petit à petit sur le corps offert en s'attardant sur chaque trésors qu'il exacerbait de sa langue. Il passa sur les deux bouts de chair rose, sur le ventre plat et les abdos, il gagna enfin le soyeux triangle bleu nuit.

Ses Lèvres effleurèrent le membre clair qui y reposait, le repoussa gentiment pour goûter les deux joyaux cachés. Il savoura quelque instant la peau légèrement musqué du verseau et ses gémissements étouffés puis s'aventura au dessous. Sa langue trouva le dernier des trésors, qu'il se fit un devoir d'explorer. Il titilla amoureusement le petit orifice, ravi de sentir Camus se décrisper un peu. A contrecœur, il l'abandonna et prit le sexe durci du verseau entre ses lèvres. Il le tortura savamment jusqu'au point de non retour. Le français une main sur la bouche tentait de contenir ses cris de plaisir. Il embrassa son oreille, sa gorge, l'arrondi d'une épaule tout en lui caressant la joue d'une main. Un pouce s'attarda sur ses lèvres, un doigt s'enfonça en lui. Les dents de Camus s'enfoncèrent dans son pouce, ses muscles se resserrèrent sur l'intrus.

Milo le retira, il sentit la douleur s'atténuer dans son pouce toujours captif. Sa main retrouva l'érection de son amant qu'il masturba en se frottant contre les cuisses de verseau. A sa plus grande satisfaction les doigts de Camus se refermèrent sur sa verge. Ils accordèrent rapidement leur cadence pour atteindre le sommet de leur plaisir. Encore haletant ils échangèrent un baisé tendre puis plusieurs autres confortablement blotti l'un contre l'autre. Les baisés se firent plus espacés, une autre langueur les étreignait et ils finirent par s'endormir.


End file.
